rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Out Here Grindin
DJ KHALED - Out Here Grindin (dirty) DJ Khaled: DJ Khaled, We the Best Season has returned I do this for the streets, the RUNNERS Akon: Cause I'm out here grindin' Cause I'm out here grindin' Hey Hey I don't care what nobody say I'm a be me (be me) Stay hood stay rasied in the streets (Cause I'm out here grindin') Niggaz talking about greatness whenever they speak about me (Cause I'm out here grindin') I ain't spitting nothing with nobody homie I gotta gimme me (Cause I'm out here grindin') I ain't slept in 8 days I can go for 8 weeks Ain't nothing to me cause I am the streets. Rick Ross: Ricky ross, Put my life on the line But I'm likely to rhyme I'm on top of the game F**k If you like it or not Ask how I get freesh Strawberry swishy freshhhh You'll be dealing with H when you dealing with G's Flashing deal with the realest Shopping like it's still december Diplomat on the fender of the phantom I'm the winner I do it for the hood I do it cause you can't You suckers wish you could ricky ross is in the bank Plies: Hey feds, Heard your bringing my name up Know you want me back Think I give a f**k Better dyte me now Before price go up Came in the world thuggin leaving with big nuts Yeah I run with killas homie, so what? What you want me to tell sold you to lil dust? Sitting on your forign I bet he leave butts Ain't scared to go I beileve in jesus Akon: I don't care what nobody say I'm a be me (be me) Stay hood stay rasied in the streets (Cause I'm out here grindin') Niggaz talking about greatness whenever they speak about me (Cause I'm out here grindin') I ain't spitting nothing with nobody homie I gotta gimme me (Cause I'm out here grindin') I ain't slipping 8 days I can go for 8 weeks Ain't nothing to me Cause I am the streets Lil Boosie: W E T H E B E S T DJ Khaley (WE DA BEST) W E T H E B E S T (DJ Khaled) That's ME! W E T H E B E S T DJ Khaley (WE DA BEST) W E T H E B E S T (DJ Khaled) That's ME I wake up to get my cake up I'm Alton brown What can I say I'm a product of my environment Uh oh, I'm in the game Watch me do me Kickin these niggaz Khaled man call that bruce lee Summer winter spring I can't forget the fall I still remain a dog A diabetic and all All I want is my paper I don't care what they say They stick their tongue out when they bow their head (Cause We Da Best) Trick Daddy: You niggas fly Before you were just maggots I'm the shit bitch Because I'm black flagging Yes sir DR the new sqaud You niggas soft We go hard They like oh god there go t double He got his clique and his brothers I know it's gon be trouble Dark boys on the black gas see they don't black mask Now they can stand my black ass Akon: I don't care what nobody say I'm a be me (be me) Stay hood stay rasied in the streets (Cause I'm out here grindin') Niggaz talking about greatness whenever they speak about me (Cause I'm out here grindin') I ain't spitting nothing with nobody homie I gotta gimme me (Cause I'm out here grindin') I ain't slipping 8 days I can go for 8 weeks Ain't nothing to me cause I am the streets Ace Hood: Hey knock knock Yee I'm knocking on the banks door Gimme the million dollars and I'm dropping off the cash flow See you ain't heard I hit a nit Now my money right Spend it on the u-haul tipping on the turn pipe Call up my dogs Brag up my face Bodies gon fall Tell em it's Ace If I catch a charge I'm gon flee the state My nigga Re to Cali? Watch me beat the case Lil Wayne: haha and we are the best and weezy be the shhs like two hs after s i got these niggaz on shhs like i gone deaf and i'm right right, you're wrong left hahaha check out the bizzare i'm like a regular irregular kahled the best dj wezeey best rapper if kahled say its a movie then wezeey best actor Akon: I don't care what nobody say I'm a be me (be me) Stay hood stay rasied on the streets (Cause I'm out here grindin') Niggaz talking about greatness Whenever they speak about me (Cause I'm out here grindin') I ain't spitting nothing with nobody homie I gotta gimme me (Cause I'm out here grindin') I ain't slipping 8 days I can go for 8 weeks Ain't nothing to me cause I am the streets! Category:Akon Category:DJ Khaled Category:Lil Boosie Category:Plies Category:Lil Wayne Category:Ace Hood Category:Trick Daddy Category:Rick Ross